Locked in a Moment
by Bottled Glory
Summary: Snape, a pretty girl, and a locked closet. Need I say more? Takes place in Snape's 7th year at Hogwarts.


Locked in a Moment  
  
Disclaimer: As much as we would love it, Severus Snape does not belong to us. He, Filch, Mrs. Norris (my she's old in HP if she's in this...), and Hogwarts all are copywrighted to JK Rowling. We (Gedia Kacela and Dreamstrifer, together we are the Three Amigos! Err...Bottled Glory) own Sienna Lucas. So, don't sue us. All we have are the books and blind affection for Snapey-dear...  
  
Author's Note: If you want someone to blame for this fic, blame Bohemian Storm. She got Gedia addicted to writing collaborative stories, who in turn got Dreamstrifer addicted. So it's all her fault! But we still love her. But, not as much as we love Snape, sorry dear... On with the fic!  
  
  
* * *  
  
The moon shone full outside the Gryffindor dorms, keeping at least one of the sixth-years awake. There was something about the moon that always called to her, wouldn't let her remain still. Finally, Sienna Lucas couldn't take it anmore. She slipped from her bed and grabbed the cloak that hung from the wall, wrapping it around her thin shoulders. Then she hurried noiselessly down the stairs.  
  
Her bare feet carried her across the empty common room until she was able to slip out from behind the portrait, luckily without waking the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to Gryffindor. Then she headed off down the hall, without any sort of direction. The only plan she had was to avoid any teachers that might be prowling around, especially that nasty Filch and his scrawny cat.  
  
A 17 year old boy was sitting up in his bed. His lond dark hair kept falling in his eyes, but he made no effort to move it out of the way. Severus couldn't sleep. He could never sleep. Nighttime simply...called him. He always considered himself to be a creature of the night anyway. The snoring of a boy across the dorm was suddenly getting very irrititating. He tried to ignore it.  
  
But it was to no avail. Finally, without a thread of his patience left, Severus jerked back the bedcurtains, and stalked out of the dorm. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to be out of the Slytherin house. He wouldn't get caught, and if he did, he could easily get himself out of trouble. So he walked along, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and his midnight hair falling into his scowling face.   
  
He often wandered like this, his dark hair and robes blending in with the shadowy forms cast along the stone floor. And he could move as silently as a ghost, as well, as long as that ghost wasn't Peeves. A slight snarl turned up his lips at the thought of the obnoxious poltergeist. That was one creature he prayed he would not run into.  
  
Alone with the shadows, he let his dark thoughts blur together until they fixated on the recurring problem of the Marauders. Though he wasn't sure what or how, he knew that he needed to find away to do *something* about them, before they drove him off the brink of insanity. Their constant, childish pranks had had him quite up *there.*  
So absorbed in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the other robed figure pacing slowly down the hall.  
  
Sienna was absorbed in her own thoughts as well, and she had her head to the ground as she walked, her cloak billowing around her. She looked up, suddenly, as if sensing Severus' presence, but it was too late. She smacked right into his chest, and fell backward onto the floor. "Ow! What the-! What are you doing here?"  
  
Severus gave her a glare. "I should ask you the same question."  
  
He glowered down at her, his brows furrowed together over his eyes- eyes so dark they almost seemed pupilless. The impact had seemingly not affected him, besides riling his temper.  
  
"Um, I... couldn't sleep?"  
  
One eyebrow raised, almost amusedly. "Are you asking me or telling me?"  
  
"Telling you?" she questioned again, her voice near a whisper, not for fear of being heard either.  
  
His stony gaze traveled over her, causing her to tense subconsciously. "You are a Gryffindor, are you not?"  
  
Sienna felt a little more than simply nervous around him. "Yeah, I am. What's wrong with that?"   
  
Snape scowled.  
  
"You Gryffindor's keep getting yourselves into trouble."  
  
"Oh, I'm in trouble now, aren't I? I don't see a teacher of Filch around here. And what a bout you?"  
  
"What about me?" Severus gave her another cold glare, and turned to leave.  
  
Attempting not to let his glare get to her, she stared back at him. "You're out of your dorm in the middle of the night too, in case you didn't notice."  
  
He sneered. "I noticed, thank you very much."  
  
She shrugged. "Just checking. I've heard Slytherins can be quite stupid."  
  
"Who said I was Slytherin?"  
  
She snorted a laugh. "Well, you certainly aren't Hufflepuff, with that attitude." There was a long silence as he glared at her. He seemed to do an awful lot of that. "Well, are you going to help me up?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," he shot back.  
  
"My, someone's touchy. I bet you don't have many friends." She immediately regretted the words as she saw his right hand twitch instinctively and angrily towards his wand. 'I hope he doesn't turn me into something too horribly awful,' she thought.  
  
But before he could turn her into anything, they both heard a familiar voice. "What's that, Mrs. Norris? Did you heard some little first-years out of bed? Well, we must find them..." They both stared blankly at each other for a moment.  
  
"Damn..." Snape whispered.  
  
"We have to hide!" Sienna said, jumping up.  
  
"In here," Severus said. He wasn't even thinking before he acted. He grabbed her wrist, and pushed her into a nearby closet, and followed her in.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sienna hissed, glaring at him. Since it was dark, the whole effect was lost. Severus curled his long slender fingers around her wrist, his dark eyes glittering in the dark.   
  
"Shhh..." he hissed, listening for any signs that Filch had noticed them.  
  
She noticed him reaching for his wand again, and almost cried out for help. Getting caught by Filch would be better than being turned into a newt or something. But then she noticed that he was pointing not at her but at the wood of the closet door.   
  
He whispered a few words under his breath, and she heard the door lock itself with a soft click.  
His hand was still wrapped tightly around her wrist and he could feel her pulse pounding against his fingers. He glanced at her, able to see a bit of her face due to a crack of light that managed to get in. It was completely drained of color. Damn, she really was worried about getting in trouble. Typical Gryffindor. But still...  
  
He leaned his head down next to hers. She jerked away at first, unsure of what he was doing. Strands of his long hair fell forward and brushed against his cheek as he whispered, "Relax." His warm breath washed over her skin, causing her to shiver in a way that was not from fear.  
  
She blinked several times. 'How can I relax when he so close?' she thought. Oh god...  
She felt her heart speed up a bit. What was this guy doing to her?  
  
"What's your name?" she asked in a whispery voice. He looked rather surprized by the question.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It is quite customary to exchange names when you first meet somebody, you know," Sienna said with a roll of her eyes. "My name is Sienna. Sienna Lucas." she added, her voice a little louder than before.  
  
"Shh," he chided her again, glancing at the door. His lips pursed together for a moment before he responded. "I am Severus Snape."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she whispered back, sounding terrible trite. That was not the sort of thing one said to a Slytherin boy, particularly one you were locked in a closet with.  
  
He seemed to find it amusing however, due to that same raise of the eyebrow. Now that her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dim light, she could actually see her companion to get a better look at him. It took her a moment to realize that he was doing the same.  
  
Severus glanced over his companion. She had large green eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. She was quite pretty, he noted. Even in the dark. He noticed she was looking at him as well, and met her eyes.  
  
'Not bad, for a Slytherin,' she thought. So what if he wasn't obviously handsome, like a lot of Gryffindors? He had that subtle edge to him that drew her in for a closer look. She flicked her eyes to meet his, and they locked gazes.  
  
For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. She found herself being drawn slowly into those dark eyes, so much like mysterious caves, and found that she didn't mind it one bit.  
As for him, he compared her eyes to that sparkle of dew on the gardens in the morning. For a moment, he wished to slap himself. Since when was he, Severus Snape, self-proclaimed Hogwarts oucast, known to even *think* romantic thoughts. And now he was comparing some Gryffindor girl's eyes to dew on grass! What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
She seemed to sense the inner conflict raging behind his obsidian eyes, for she drew back slightly from him, the color rushing back into her cheeks as a deep blush. He was about to say something to her, though what he didn't know, when a sound directly outside the closet caused her to jump away from the door, a direction that happened to leave her quite close to him. She let out a soft gasp at their sudden proximity. Those eyes were only inches from hers.  
  
Severus blinked. He tried to slide away a bit, but he was already against the wall. This was definitly pushing the limits of personal space.   
  
'Then again, personal space for me is usually defined as a 1 mile radius..'  
  
Sienna held her breath. She was too frightened to move, both from the sound at the door, and from their closeness. It was quite obvious that both were quite uncomfortable. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.  
  
She was blushing. To Severus, that was oddly...endearing. Why would a girl blush because of something that had to do with him? It was almost flattering in a way...  
'No, do not think that Severus!' he chided himself.   
  
But it was hard not to think that. And it didn't help that she was so close that he could feel her agitated breath against him. Suddenly uncomfortable, he shifted positions, trying to make more room in their cramped quarters, without suceeding much.  
  
"Here," she murmured, moving a bit so that he could settle himself more comfortably. But there didn't seem to be anyplace for his arm to go...  
  
Feeling an uncharacteristic blush rise to his cheeks, he finally lay it lightly across her shoulders. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away.  
  
"It's okay," came her answering whisper. "There's not much room."  
  
"Agreed." He felt her settle more comfortably against his arm, her soft hair brushing against his hand.  
  
She felt a little...odd, with his arm around her. Odd, but in a good way. She let out a soft, contended sigh.  
  
'Wait a minute...content? I'm locked in a closet with a Slytherin, and Filch is just around the corner!'   
  
Severus felt odd as well, only he was much more angry at himself, for he didn't want to be comortable in a closet, with a Gryffindor, of all people!  
  
He tensed a bit, and looked down at Sienna. She seemed thoughtful. He rolled his eyes, and looked away  
  
"This is ridiculous," he thought to himself. Why, oh why, of all nights, had he chosen to resume his wanderingss tonight? And why had he chanced to run into this Gryffindor, who was so damned pretty...? He growled softly. There he went again, thinking about her looks instead of what she really was... a Gryffindor. Gryffindor!!  
  
He found his gaze returning to her as she hesitantly rested her head against his shoulder. He tensed once again, more visibly this time. Her eyes turned upwards to meet his. "You... you don't mind, do you? We may be here a while... and I just..." her voice trailed off.  
  
He blushed again, thankful for the little light coming in to cover it up.   
  
"Uh...no..." he answered hesitantly. 'Yes! I do very much!' his mind screamed.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, and closed her eyes. 'Oh my god...I did not just do that...'  
  
But she had, as was being made painfully evident to the both of them.  
  
Severus took in a deep breath. No girl had ever had this effect on him before. He wasn't too sure if he was comfortable with that. He leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes.  
  
A minute later however, he had the distinct feeling of being watched. Slightly opening his eyes and peering out from beneath his dark lashes, he caught her staring at him. But it wasn't the type of staring he was used to. This was different. She was studying him, so lost in her concentration that she didn't notice him until a minute later. Then she blushed again. He wondered if Gryffindors often blushed, or if it was just her. He actually found it quite attractive..  
  
"Sorry, I was just..."  
  
"Shh," he whispered.  
  
He didn't know quite how it happened. One minute he was about to quiet her once again, and the next he was quieting her... his mouth pressed lightly against hers.  
  
Sienna nearly gasped in surprize, but as her mouth was...currently occupied, she couldn't very well do that. So, she did the only thing she could. She leaned into the kiss, surprizing Severus even more than he surprized her  
  
Severus was taken aback by this. He had expected her to pull away, push *him* away (though there wasn't much room for either of these options), or slap him. But never had he even thought that she would kiss him back.  
  
But she was.  
  
He closed his eyes once again, relaxing slightly. The hand that had been around her shoulders intwined in her hair, his thin fingers wrapping around the soft tendrils with eagerness.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long dark hair, much like he was doing with hers.   
  
Severus dropped his hands from her hair and held them at her waist. Sienna pulled him even closer. She almost didn't realize what she was doing, she was so lost in the kiss.  
  
As was Severus. In his right mind, he would never kiss any girl, let alone one he never met before.   
  
But there was something behind that kiss...a passion of sorts.  
  
His hand clutched fistfuls of her robes, holding on as if he didn't want to let go. And he didn't. To let go would be to end this, whatever it was. And he didn't want to lose this moment.  
  
His tongue had slipped slowly between her parted lips, and she responded to the action with a soft moan.  
  
A minute later, nearly panting for breath, she pulled back, ever so slightly. "Severus?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" He glanced at her from under hooded eyes, kissing her again.  
  
"What... are we... doing?" Her question was punctuated by the insistant kisses they gave one another.  
  
"I believe," he smirked, "that we are snogging."  
  
"In a closet," she added with a grin.  
  
"Mmmhmm..." He pressed his lips to hers once again, reveling in their softness.  
  
She smiled against his lips. This midnight stroll had taken a very different turn than she had originally planned.  
  
It wasn't a bad thing.  
  
She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his velvety soft hair. Severus shuddered with pleasure.   
  
'What is this girl doing to me?'  
  
She was making him soft, that's what she was doing. Kissing a Gryffindor had to be somewhat detrimental to his health, right?  
  
She drew even closer to him, pressing the both of them further into the corner of the closet. He breathed in her scent- one that smelled of fresh-cut flowers- and realized that he didn't really give a damn what kissing a Gryffindor did, as long as it felt as good as this.  
  
'I'm kissing a Slytherin...and i'm liking it,' Sienna thought to herself. The thought didn't hinder her much, only made her more eager to kiss Severus again. After a few more moments, she suddenly panicked. What was she doing? She pulled away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked her.  
  
"I, uh.." she didn't exactly know herself. "I don't know...I just kinda...panicked, I guess." She gave him a small smile of an apology  
  
"Oh." He didn't mean, or want, for the word to sound hurt, but it did. "I did not mean to frighten you, Sienna." He retracted his hands and folded them, uncomfortably, across his chest.  
  
"No, Severus... I didn't mean... it's not you." She sounded almost desperate. "You didn't frighten me... I'm sorry." She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but he coldly pulled away.  
  
"Oh, I see," she murmured, nodding slowly. "The true Slytherin within returns."  
  
He regarded her cooly. "So it has."  
  
She pulled away from him, as much as she could, and glared silently at the wall of the closet. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered to herself. Of course, she had to go and ruin it, just as it was getting good. Typical of her.  
  
Severus' expression was a mirror image of hers, stony and glowering. He should have known better than to let himself think that a girl like her would ever like someone such as he..  
  
"Filch is probably gone by now, Sienna," he muttered darkly. Pointing the wand at the door, he spoke the unlocking spell. "You are free to go."  
  
"No!" she blurted out, hardly thinking. Quieting her voice, she turned back to him, her lower lip quivering. "I don't want to."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess if you would like to stay the rest of the night in the closet, that's entirely up to you. However, I am leaving..." He stood up, and placed a hand on the door. But for some reason, he didn't open it. He felt that if he did, he'd lose something important...  
  
"Sienna..." he started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
Suddenly, she caught his hand in her own. "No, what?" Her eyes flashed fiercely, and he thought better of refusing to tell her.  
  
He reapplied the locking spell and then pretended to push against the door. "Hmm... still locked." He raised an eyebrow at her, in quite a different manner than he had done before.  
It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. "Guess you'll just have to stay here then."  
  
He dropped down beside her and she crawled closer to him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly.  
  
He smiled against her lips. "I guess I will." 


End file.
